Partners In Crime
by vLance
Summary: While preparing to blow up yet another building in Piltover, Jinx meets another criminal with an interesting past by the name of Chris. They discover their potential and realize if they work together, they could rule the city. Or you know, blow it up. Rated M for language, violence, and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

The air was clean and cold as the heat from the sun began to slowly leave for the night. The chilly winds clawed at the skin of the pale woman who was sneaking around the city, making her long blue braids go into the air behind her as she dashed from one place to the other. She usually didn't go for the stealthy approach, but tonight was somewhat special it seemed. Besides, her sneaky act would only last until she got onto the roof of the new Piltover Bank that had finally finished being built. She had waiting months for them to finish so she could enjoy destroying it once it was completed.

She began to climb quickly up a ladder, her minigun and rocket launcher making a slightly more difficult to make the climb. When she reached the top she smiled widely and looked down, at the bank she was targeting. The plan was a simple one really, use a device she had recently stolen to land safely on the roof of the bank, bust into it, then plant explosives all over and then manually blow them up while getting a nice view from a little ways away.

"Isn't this gonna be fun fishbones? Oh I can't wait to blow this place up!" She shouted with excitement, throwing out the device on to the roof below. When it landed it created something similar to a trampoline so she could safely jump down. She quickly jumped down arms and legs in the air, giggling frantically as she made her way to the trampoline. She landed sitting down, quickly bouncing up and landing on her feet.

She looked at the roof and took out a grenade, preparing to pull the pin and blast into the bank when a voice stopped her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Someone asked her, clearly a guy. _Ew, guys are gross what does he want?_ She turned in the direction of the voice, zap gun out and aimed at the guy. He was tall and had black hair that wasn't too long. He had a muscular figure but he wasn't huge, he looked like her was fast but strong as well. "If you pull that the police will be all over you idiot." The guy scolded her, walking up and taking the grenade out of her hand.

"Excuse you!" She slapped his hand hard, taking back her grenade. "Who the hell are you anyway? No one bosses me around!" She poked his stomach with her finger, it felt like she poked a wall.

"A guy who's apparently saving you from life in prison. Not something I typically do but there's a first time for everything, right?" He slightly grinned at her. "The name's Chris." He put his hand out to Jinx. She stared at his hand for a few seconds, then looked up at him suspiciously. He shrugged. "I won't bite, we're both criminals right?" Jinx looked back at his hand and shook it.

"I guess so. I'm Jinx." She smiled at him.

His jaw dropped. "You're Jinx? You've got an insane rep in piltover, did you know that?"

She shrugged, "I did but I don't deserve one. Why is it such a big deal if I blow up a building? There aren't people in there _all_ the time." She pouted.

"Ok, we're getting off topic a bit, are you gonna blow this place up?" Chris asked.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Duh, what does it look like I'm doing here?"

Chris frowned, "I see your point. Look, I'm here to steal some of the cash that's in here so how about you wait a bit before blowing it up?"

She stomped her foot on the ground like a child throwing a tantrum, then sighed like an annoyed teen. "But I've already waited soooo long!"

Chris put his hands up, gesturing for her to calm down. "Ok, ok. Give me 2 minutes to get in and get out and you can do whatever you want to this place. Deal?" Jinx looked at him, annoyed.

"I guess. I'm going in too to set up my bombs though."

"Are you sure you should-" Jinx pulled fishbones over her shoulder and pointed him at Chris.

"Stop talking."

"Okay, Okay. Let's get in"

Christ took something that looked like a small gun from his belt and aimed it at the ground. She pulled the trigger and it shot out a small concentrated beam of light, piercing through the roof and eventually making an entrance into the Bank. He looked at Jinx and jumped in, Jinx following directly after.

Once they were both inside Jinx started to giggle and throw her bombs all around the building, sometimes placing a few of them together in clusters.

When she threw out her last bomb and turned to see Chris running out of the Vault, a few seconds to spare with a very large bag on his back. He gestured up to her and pulled out a grappling hook, shooting a rope to the hole in the ceiling. They both made their way back onto the roof and looked at each other.

"Thanks for waiting, I appreciate it. I would usually leave without saying anything but you've always interested me. The way you blow stuff up, no remorse or thought of the consequences. I think it's really cool." He grinned at her again.

She smiled. "Thank you Sir. Always nice to meet a fan!" She let out a giggle and began looking around. "We should probably look for somewhere to go. Oh!" She turned to Chris. "Wanna watch the explosions with me? It'll be fun!"

Chris looked taken aback. "Really?"

Jinx nodded with a loud _mmhmm_.

"Alright then, I'd lov-"

They both froze instantly at the sound of something all too familiar. They could hear police sirens headed towards them.

"Not good." He muttered, running towards the end of the roof, gesturing to Jinx to follow.

"What? It's probably just Fat Hands and Hat Lady."

"That's more than enough reason for me get out of here. Come on!"

Jinx smirked. _This might be fun, I guess I'll go._ She ran and jumped off the roof, following Chris. She regretted the decision as soon as she jumped, seeing it was a far way down.

"Shit!" She yelped as she began to fall. She closed her eyes in anticipation of hitting the ground, but never did. When she opened her eyes she had landed safely in Chris's arms. She pushed away from him and stood back up. "Thanks!" She shouted over the sirens and they both continued to run quickly away from the bank.

Chris sighed in relief. "Thank god, looks like we got out safe." Jinx nodded in agreement, not caring either way.

"Stop right there." Virtual voices called from behind them. They looked back to see 5 police bots chasing after them, and catching up.

Jinx shot behind her with her zap gun, knocking one of them over. Chris took out 2 handguns from behind his back where he had his holsters and began to shoot behind them, hitting a few of the bots. There were only two left. Jinx threw out a small grenade, making a small explosion and destroying the remaining bots.

"Sweet! We got them!" Jinx jumped in the air as she ran to display her happiness, not expecting the appearance of yet another obstacle. Vi came to a screeching halt in front of them, blocking their path.

"Hold it there assholes!" She shouted, aiming a punch at Chris. He smoothly leaped into the air and over her fist, landing behind Vi. She then went for Jinx. Vi dashed for Jinx, attempting to grab her. Jinx ducked beneath the fat hands of Vi and shot her in the chest with her zap gun, disabling her for a moment. Her armor protected her from most of the damage. Chris finished the defense with a kick to Vi's back, knocking her on to the ground.

"Let's go!" He called to Jinx. She sighed and continued following him. They turned a corner and found themselves in an alley. A dead end. They could hear Vi coming back after them. Chris grabbed Jinx's arm and pulled her with him, he jumped into a broken window with Jinx behind him. They both got a couple scrapes but made it into the abandoned building.

"She'll still find us idiot!" Jinx whispered at him, punching him in the chest, hurting her hand a little.

"Blow up the bank!" He whispered back quickly.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out something with a button on it. She pressed the button hard.

Chris shrunk a little at the sound of the explosion, the volume of it throwing him off. Jinx wasn't phased by it in the slightest.

Chris relaxed, leaning against a wall as he was low to the ground, breathing heavily.

Jinx just smiled at him. "You're pretty fun!"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! This was my first time writing Jinx so please if you think I should improve on anything, then tell me. C**_ ** _riticism is welcomed as long as it's constructive. Hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _-Lance_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for taking so long, been going through a bit but I'm ready to write again. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Jinx let out a long groan and she stretched her arms high above her head, completely oblivious to the noises that surrounded her shelter. She looked at Christ, who seemed a little on edge. She looked him over, confused. "

"What's the big deal pretty boy? Calm down already."

Chris looked at her, wide eyed. "Are you serious?" He stood up, "We literally just barely escaped Vi not even 2 minutes ago. How can I not be a little careful?"

Taking a step towards him, Jinx pointed her finger, pushing on his chest. "I thought you were fun. Are you new to this or something?" She glared straight into his eyes.

He scratched the back of his head, figuring out how to answer. "It's... let's just say it's been a while." She tilted her head curiously at him. "Besides, when I did this I was never really caught. Not used to my escapes being that difficult." He explained himself while slightly changing the subject.

"Really? It was just fathands." She spoke as if Vi wasn't a threat whatsoever.

"Whatever," He ended the discussion, moving her finger from his chest. "Let's find a safe way out so we don't run into them again." He began to look around for an escape route.

Jinx sighed with displeasure. "Whatever, buzzkill." She grabbed the jaws of fishbones and aimed at the wall opposite of the window they came through. Chris turned to her and his eyes widened with surprise. Before he could stop her Jinx pulled the trigger and blew a decently sized hole in the wall.

Jinx giggled and grabbed Chris' hand as she started to run towards the hole where they were apparently making their escape. Still giggling Jinx threw her traps behind them to slow down whoever was most likely now after them. Chris expected himself to panic but found himself actually... Smiling. He was having fun somehow even though police bots and most likely piltover's finest where probably chasing after them. It was unexpected but it was fantastic.

As they continued running Chris let out a small chuckle, which Jinx heard. "See? Isn't it fun to be a little ballsy sometimes pretty boy?" She looked behind her at him and smiled.

Christ smiled back. "There's just _something_ about risking your life I swear!" He said sarcastically with another chuckle. He saw something in front of them. "Cop Bot up ahead! Trying to cut us off!" Jinx looked ahead of them again.

She giggled again. "I have an idea!" She shouted to him, her voice hinting it wasn't going to be good.

He felt her tug on his hand a bit, getting the hint at her idea. "Alright!"

She pulled hard on his hand as she begin to slow to a halt, giving him more momentum. He kept running at top speed with his elbow out in front of him until he smashed into the 'face' of the police bot, damaging it and knocking it over, rendering it useless for the time being. He stopped after hitting it and tried to catch his breath before Jinx zoomed past him, running again. "Let's go slowpoke!" She called behind her as she raced ahead.

Chris shook his head and began to run towards her, keeping her in sights as he followed her to the unknown destination.

 _She does have a destination... Right?_

* * *

After they had ran for another six minutes without anything but running happening they both stopped in front of an abandoned apartment complex, the cops far behind them by now and they needed to stop running. At least, Christ did. Jinx seemed as energetic as ever somehow.

"Jinx... Aren't you... Even a little tired?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

She shrugged. "Not sure what it's like to be tired. I don't do anything that isn't exciting."

"Don't you... Sleep?"

"Uh, no idea."

Before he could question her response she looked at the building and announced; "Here we are. Come on inside, if you get boring again I'll kick you out." She warned him with a somewhat serious expression.

Chris looked the building up and down, inspecting it. He jumped in surprise when he felt hands on his back. "Let's go slowpoke!" Jinx pestered, trying to push him towards the building.

He turned around and put her hands at her sides and off of him. "Alright, alright." He said, putting his hands up in front of him. he turned and walked towards the entrance as Jinx jumped in front of him to walk ahead of him. As she led him into her hideout he observed her. Her skin was very white and it stuck out like a sore thumb in the dark of the night. Even with the lack of clothing that made up her outfit there still wasn't much to see, at least when it came to her chest. Her butt somewhat made up for the lack of chest. It wasn't huge but it had nice shape to it, even visible with the almost magenta jean short-shorts. He watched it move as she walked without really noticing what he was doing.

"Here we are!" She shouted excitedly as they stopped in front of a door. He looked up with a jolt, her voice surprising him. He looked at her red eyes as they shone in the dark. She opened the door that was labeled "116" with letters made of fake gold attached to it. "This is where I stay!"

Christ took a look around the apartment. It was obvious that it was abandoned. Kind of messy, most furniture was very dusty. There appeared to be a bedroom and a bathroom as well as the dining room/kitchen and the living room that had no walls separating them. Some things seemed well kept though, there was opened cupboards with junk food stuffed into them and one small couch that seemed like it was used often.

He looked down at her and she smiled, seeming proud of he home.

He smiled back, "It's nice."

She punched his arm playfully, hurting herself a little. "Thanks pretty boy." She shook her hand to get rid of the slight pain. Looking like she was thinking for a split second she looked at him with a grin. "Live here. There are plenty of apartments that aren't busted up. It'd be able to talk to someone other than fishbones for once." She leaned towards him and whispered, "He can get pretty moody sometimes."

Chris thought about the opportunity while Jinx stared at him. "Well, I did just come back into town. Don't really have anywhere at the moment."

Jinx looked at him with a slanted frown, "You tried robbing a bank without anywhere to put the money? Which one of us is really crazy?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You actually _are_ crazy."

"Well duh!" She slugged his arm again, with her other hand this time. "I have a doctor's note." He smiled, wondering if she somehow actually had one.

"I guess I'll stay. Mind showing me where the not-so-broken apartments are?"

She looked up to her left like she was thinking about it before shaking her head. "Nah, I'm gonna sleep." As soon as she said it she walked to the couch and laid down.

"I thought you said you were never tired." He sighed as he realized he was going to get no help in this situation. When he didn't get a response he decided to just check out the apartments himself and find a good one.

He closed the door behind him as he left Jinx's room and looked around the hallway. The door across from Jinx's wasn't an option, seeing as it wasn't there and the apartment behind the doorway was trashed. He looked at 3 others before stepping into apartment 113.

As he opened the door he found the room was dusty but in good shape. The furniture seemed in shape and the room itself was fine except for a crack in one part of the left wall. He checked the bedroom to find the bed in tact but nothing else was. The dresser was pretty busted up along with the nightstand beside the bed. He grabbed the comforter on top of the bed and whipped it up in the air, relieving the bed of a lot of the dust. He got onto the bed and laid down after getting the dust off of the pillow.

He remembered why these apartments still had furniture and such despite being abandoned. The manager of the building raised the price to the point where most of the residents could only afford one month at most before having to leave. Some had to get kicked out, and other left without taking their furniture and such because of plans to move in with people who already had them.

His mind lost in thought, he slowly drifted into sleep on the dusty bed.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Chris leaped into the air from his perch where he had been for the past 2 hours, waiting for his chance to strike. As he sat there he figured out the guard schedules, switching every 20-22 minutes. He landed on top of the guard, shoving his small dagger into the guards neck before he could make noise. From the perch he had also spotted hiding spots for the bodies he would have to deal with, proving useful. He threw the guards body into a large thick bush where it wouldn't be found for quite some time.

He scanned the area for anyone possibly approaching. As he thought, no one was around. Chris observed the wall in front of him, looking for a possible climbing path. Nope. He looked around for other ways to get over the obstacle. He climbed back up to where he had been perched, remembering a possible jump from there.

His current target wasn't very difficult but it wasn't easy either. The security in Ionian places such as the Temple of Pallas was pretty tight around times like this. The temple had just received a large donation for a new addition and Chris planned on taking his fair share of said donation. He thought about what'd he do with the money once he got it as he leaped from his perch, this time headed for something across from him instead of the guard. He landed on his target, a ledge that gave access to a window he could use as an entry point. The part he landed on was wider and stuck out of the building more than most of it, making it an easy landing.

Back against the wall, he slowly shifted more towards the window to look inside. It was a large stained glass window, nothing he could use to get inside but he could use it to find where the guards were located within the building. 3 of them standing in front of what could only be the stash Chris had come to take for himself. He scanned for a vantage point and realized there was only one way to stealthily get in and out, which required a slight... detour.

* * *

He walked up to the door and pushed it open, the guards looked at him curiously but his expression had a hint of annoyance. "What is it this time? We're doing everything we've been told."

Chris, who had taken the uniform of the guard he had earlier killed, used quick thinking. "Oh believe me it's nothing, just wanted to let you know one of you can go on break. It doesn't start for a while yet but I'm certain I can take your place."

The man who had addressed him before spoke up, "I'll go. You two stay here." He began to walk to the door. "Thank you." He said to Chris before walking out the door. Chris smiled back and took his spot in the middle of the two real guards.

They were silent as Chris observed them both, looking for some weakness before the next shift change. He had to do this within 13 minutes at least to get out safely. The man to his left shifted his legs, hinting at a pain in his knee. Chris decided to take the risk and aim for it. He let his dagger fall from the top of his sleeve into his hand and took a deep breath.

Chris brought up his left leg and slammed his foot into the side of the guard's knee, making him fall to the ground. He then turned around quickly and slashed the other guard's throat, jumping out of the way of the gushing warm blood that shot out after his attack. He then stabbed the disabled guard in the chest, in the area of the heart for the kill. He cleared his throat and looked over the giant box in front of him where the money was sure to be kept. He slashed at it quickly until he was given access, grabbing as much of the gold as he could and slowly made his way out of the building, acting casual as he made his way towards the exit with his bag heavy.

"Hey you!"

His blood ran cold. Some of the blood most have got on him without him noticing. He turned to face the man approaching and saw he seemed angry, it was the man he told could take a break. Chris sighed happily, he wasn't caught after all.

"You lied to me! Who even are you?"

Chris grinned at him. "I prefer to go by initials rather than names." He saw the guard reach for his weapon but Chris kicked his hand and shoved his dagger into the man's chest, blood flowing out of the wound quickly. Chris kicked the disorientated man, making him fall to the ground. "Oh, yeah that's right." He reached into the front pocket of his bag and grabbed something. He threw up in the air, it drifted in the air until finally landing on the dead guard. "Can't forget the notecard."

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and I'll make sure to update more often if possible. Please review and tell me what you thought, thank you!**_

 _ **-Lance**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up sleepy head." Chris heard a slightly aggressive feminine voice call to him as he tried to continue sleeping. "Chris!" She called more loud than before. He continued to ignore her. He waited tensely for her to leave and let him sleep, sighing with relief when he heard nothing more for a few moments and settling back down into his newly obtained bed.

His eyes opened wide with surprise as he felt weight crash onto him suddenly. He struggled and grabbed at whatever it was and felt the familiar feeling of skin. He opened his eyes to see Jinx staring straight at him with an upset face. One of his hands was pressing against her bare stomach almost directly beneath her breasts and the other on her upper thigh. She, however didn't seem to care as she didn't pay attention to his hands at all and seemed to be upset over something different. He also realized their position and blushed a little; she was straddling him with both of her hands on his chest. If she wasn't giving him a look that was capable of killing someone then he might have enjoyed it.

"Don't ignore me pretty boy." She scolded him, pushing hard on his chest as punishment. "I know you heard me, you ass." He coughed from the pressure on his chest and put his hands on her arms, trying to move them.

"I'm sorry." He coughed out as he moved her hands from his chest and put them at her side. "I was just tired."

She still looked upset, but much less than before. "That's no excuse, who has time to be tired?" She sounded like her normal excited self again as she got off of him quickly, standing up next to his bed. "Let's go we got stuff to do, lazy ass." She ordered as she walked out of the room.

Chris sighed and sat up, stretching his arms high as he did every morning as well as his legs. He swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and stood up slowly. "How does she have so much energy in the morning?" he asked as he made his way into the living room of his apartment.

"You're lucky I didn't blow up this apartment like I did most of the others." She said smiling at him.

"Excuse me?"

"The reason they're all messed up is because I got bored one day and had some fun." She said as she shrugged, seeming as though it was no big deal for her to randomly blow things up, which didn't surprise him.

"That honestly, isn't surprising."

"It shouldn't be. Come on, we're going to get some food."

* * *

"Where exactly do criminals with no money or anything get food?" Chris asked as he walked next to Jinx down an alley that was dark even in the early morning.

"You'll see." She chimed. Jinx even walked energetically, Chris struggling to keep up without looking ridiculous. They kept walking until the alley come to an end, confusing Chris.

"Uh, Jinx?"

Jinx said nothing but instead grabbed her zap gun from its holster on her thigh and aimed it at something that looked similar to a fusebox. A large shot of electricity shot from the gun and it hit the fusebox dead on, triggering something. Chris heard something move and noticed that it was the wall that was moving, shifting and changing its shape in odd ways."

"This, is where I get my food." She said, turning to him and smiling.

The wall eventually took the form of its original shape except with a few door ways.

"The one on the right is where I keep some of my other guns, the ones that don't really matter. The left is where I keep any clothes other than my usual outfit. I don't change much though. Through the middle is where I store my other stuff, mostly food."

Chris stood there, jaw hanging down. "Where did you get this? How did you even do this?"

Jinx shrugged. "I just kind of found it."

Chris was in shock. He knew there were plenty of weird things in the city of progress but this was strange, especially for Jinx to find it. "Has no one come back to it since you found it?"

She shook her head. "No, it was a place that the donger guy was staying at but he has a complete lab now, so he left this here and I took it."

"I'm surprised you don't live here instead of the apartments."

"I don't like it here all that much, not enough to sleep here at least."

Chris was surprised at how calmly she seemed to be talking, for once she wasn't overloading with energy.

* * *

The two of them sat down, both with food and empty stomachs and began to dig in eagerly. He took a bite out of his apple, which he got as a side to his meat, which was probably steak, and looked over at Jinx. She looked at her extremely large Chicken leg and watched her take a massive chunk out of it with one bite, looking very cartoonish. With the way she ate, you would never think she'd be so skinny. He ignored her and ate his food quietly.

"Alright!" She said after she had finished eating, slamming her hand on the table for exaggeration. "What're we gonna do today pretty boy?"

He took the last bite from his steak and looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mind having you around and we're both awesome criminals, don't you get it?"

Chris smiled a bit as she went on.

"We're creators of chaos, the destructive duo!" She grinned at him. "You and me? From here on out, we're partners in crime. So why don't we think of some crimes to commit?"

Chris' smile turned to a grin similar to hers. "Alright then partner, let's aim for the cops."

Jinx's grin widened. "Go on."

"Let's give them some trouble. Give them something to worry about so that we can do what we want for a while."

"Hell yeah!" She threw her arm into the air excitedly. "You're even better than I thought pretty boy."

"I can think of a reason." He said, standing up from his seat. "Let's get moving."

"I thought you preferred to do stuff at night?" Jinx also stood up.

"Who cares, why wait?"

Jinx smiled widely and happily, jumping towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He jumped, startled by the sudden hug. He returned the hug before they let go of each other and smiled. "Let's go then!" Jinx cheered.

* * *

Chris let out a deep sigh, his breath visible in the cold. He glanced at Jinx, who was still wearing her typical outfit.

"How are you not freezing?" He asked.

She just shrugged as they kept walking quickly, Jinx slightly skipping. They made their way through the alley, which would lead them to their target.

"Aren't you so excited?" She asked loudly, turning to Chris so she was walking backwards in front of him. "It's been forever since I've blown anything up!"

"Jinx it's been about a day." He grinned. "You need to be more patient."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever." She whined.

Chris watched as Jinx turned back around and starting walking forward, still with the slight skip. He couldn't help but look as her hips moved from side to side with every step. He snapped out of his trance as he realized they were close to their target.

"We're here Jinx." He told her as he knelt down and placed his bag on the ground. Jinx looked at the building and looked up at it, her eyes widening.

"Woah! This building is huge!" She jumped in the air excitedly. "I can't wait to see it crumble!"

Chris grinned again as he opened his bag and took out what was inside. many pounds of explosives. He grabbed them and began placing them around the building. He realized it would be difficult to place them on the side facing the street and slightly panicked. He turned the corner and quickly tossed them onto the ground and hurried to the other side so he could complete his placement.

"Okay Jinx I'm done let's get some distance!" He called to her.

She looked at him from where she was and ran towards him. They met up and starting making their way down the alley from where they came from before they heard a noise that made them freeze.

"Hey stop right there!" The voice was very familiar.

"Not fathands!" Jinx grumbled. They broke into a sprint. "We don't need to be running!" She complained.

"Trust me, you can still blow up the building I promise!" He reassured her as they continued running down the alley. He heard the gunshots from Caitlyn's gun, "Dammit not her!"

He heard a bullet from her gun hit the wall beside him and before he could veer away he heard it hit again. He looked back and saw her looking through her scope, Vi was running after them.

"Jinx now!" He shouted.

"Finally!" She turned around, stopping in her tracks and pulled fishbones from off her back, aiming it at the base of the building where the explosives were located. She fired.

Vi dived down to avoid the missile but Cait stayed where she was. She fired one last time as Jinx's rocket flew past her. Chris heard Jinx scream for a short second before it was drowned out from the booming explosion, which sent Caitlyn flying forward. He stumbled as he looked at Jinx. Cait had hit her in the leg.

"Jinx!" He shouted. He hurried towards her. "Are you okay?"

She seemed pissed. "I don't think I can walk! Stupid fucking hat lady!"

Chris picked her up bridal style and started to run away again, to which Jinx protested.

"Put me down pretty boy!" She pounded on his chest and kicked her feet. She got quiet though as the building began to crumble more rapidly, completely falling from under itself. "Woah." She whispered as she watched the skyscraper get destroyed completely, story by story. She stop flailing and relaxed into his arms. He kept running.

* * *

Chris had managed to find his way to the apartments, Jinx now sleeping in his arms from the decent amount of blood loss and from amount of time it took for Chris to run all the way home. He entered the building and went into her room, setting her down in her bed.

She opened her eyes as he laid her gently. She groaned.

"Son of a bitch my leg hurts." She whined, a familiar sound to Chris.

He smiled, "Glad to see your okay though." He gingerly grabbed leg and looked at the wound. The bullet had gone all the way through her lower leg, the damage wasn't too bad. He got up and gathered what he could for a large make shift bandage to wrap around her leg. "I'm gonna make you feel better okay?"

She nodded, weak from the blood loss. He finished up wrapping her leg and sat beside her on the bed. "Get some rest. I'll be back in the morning." He started to get up when she stopped him. She sat up.

"Wait a sec pretty boy."

He turned to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He was surprised at first, not expecting it at all. He kissed her back, her lips were surprisingly soft and warm. They stayed that way for a few seconds before she pulled her lips away.

"What was that for?" He asked, still processing what had just happened.

She grinned. "You let me blow up a huge building today and you've saved me twice now." She kissed him again, this time a peck. "I'm just saying thank you, pretty boy."

He grinned back. "You're very welcome.

* * *

 ** _It has been a very long time since I've done anything with this sight, so I decided to come back and redo this chapter, as well as write the rest of this story. I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update again soon._**

 ** _-Lance_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holy shit it's been so long guys. I'm writing a bunch of chapters of this all at once so I can post them regularly. Hope the story is just as good as before.**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Chris dropped from the ceiling and onto the hallway floor. After watching from the vents he had the guard schedule memorized and was ready to move. He has studied the building's layout before arriving as well, making sure he knew what he was doing. He pulled a black mask from his small backpack and pulled it over his face, slinking down the hall in the direction of the jewel room.

The item he was after was a rare gem found in Ionia, nothing like it had ever been found before. The price would be unmatched and yet it was in a museum with such lousy security. He pressed his shoulder to the wall as he neared a corner, looking down the hall around it. There were two guards approaching him. He checked his watch.

 _They shouldn't be here right now, what the hell?_

He sighed in frustration and tensed up as he waited for the to pass him. Right as they did he lunged at them without hesitation. He shoved one hard, sending him into the other. While they were disoriented he reached for a knife from the belt of the first guard. He grabbed it and sliced the throat of the first guard before shoving it into the chest of the second. They both fell to the ground, dead.

 _I better be quick, there's no way to avoid someone seeing this._

He grabbed a gun from the holster on his lower back in case he had any other unexpected guests. He dashed down the hallway as fast as he could without making too much noise until he reached the room that was supposed to be the jewel room. He heard loud voices behind him and he panicked. He smashed the door handle with a few hits from the butt of his gun and rushed inside only to find at least 30 guards inside. He was set up.

"Give up." A man in a different colored uniform than the others stepped forward. "Or you will die." His eyes were extremely serious.

Chris stared the man dead in the eye with a hateful look. He dropped his gun and grabbed the other, doing the same with that one. He put his hands up in defeat, still locking eye contact with the man.

He smiled. "You've been unstoppable for a while now, but you trusted your friends too much." He chuckled. "They set you up, remember that they're they reason we caught you." He looked like he felt immensely accomplished. His flashed a grin as he pulled out one his signature notecards. "C."

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

Chris woke up, slowly opening his eyes repeatedly and grunting as he struggled to even begin trying to get out of bed. He sat up and sighed, looking around the abandoned apartment he called home. It made him smile, that he had somewhere he could call home at all. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching his entire body as he made his way into the hall.

He stepped out into the hallway and quickly made his way to Jinx's door. He knocked a couple times and opened it without thinking. When he opened the door he saw Jinx bending over as she started slipping on a pair of purple panties. He froze instantly, in shock of what he was seeing. She didn't seem to notice him as she slipped them across her thighs. He let out a small sound, regretting it instantly. She stopped and looked behind her, fury in her eyes. She pulled them up quickly and rushed at him.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD WATCH ME GET DRESSED PRETTY BOY?" She clocked him in the jaw, hurting them both. She accidentally put the pressure on her bad leg, making her lose her balance. She fell on top of him and he tried to catch her, grabbing her small chest in the process. If it wasn't for her bad leg she'd have beat him to a pulp and he would've taken it, but instead she cried out in a pain, a late reaction.

"Jinx, you alright? Oh shit your leg!" He picked her up and laid her down on her bed, just realizing that she was only covering her chest with a thin lacy purple bra, matching her panties. He looked away, his face radiating enough heat to overheat a volcano. "I-I'm sorry Jinx I didn't mean to walk in on you." He apologized, still flustered over seeing her ass and bare thighs.

She was in too much pain to yell again so she just grumbled for him to get out. He accepted and stepped out of the room. He sighed and tried to process what had just happened. I guess even textbook psychopaths like Jinx could get embarrassed. She was a girl, after all.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Chris spit out blood as he received a merciless punch from a man three times his size. "Tell me where your stash is!" The man demanded. The people who had caught him decided to torture him, thinking he'd admit where everything was. They were very wrong.

Blood was all around him on the floors and walls, most of it his and fresh, some was dried up and from the previous victims.

"So what, you guys don't have janitors?" He said gesturing with his head to a large dried spot of blood. "Is that why you need my mone-" He was cut off with a kick to the face. He chuckled as he spit out blood again, rolling on the floor.

"You're testing my patience. Do you want to die?" The man threw him against a wall. He slid down the wall and sat against it.

"I actually think keeping me alive is wasting your time, mine too actually." He grinned at the man as he rushed towards him again, grabbing Chris by the hair and pulling him up into the air. He punched Chris in the gut a few times before Chris spit blood again, this time into the man's face. The man let go of him out of reflex, moving his hands to his face. Chris landed on his feet and kicked the man in the groin. He then grabbed the back of the man's head as he bent over and kneed him in the face several times. When the man started to try and attack back Chris pounded as hard as he could onto the man's spine, laying him out.

Chris spit blood out yet again and wiped his mouth. He had been wiggling his hands out of their restraints the entire time. Good thing he managed to get out when he did. He limped over to the man who was still on the ground trying to get up. He kicked him over, his movements slow and sloppy from exhaustion. He grabbed a small knife from his tool belt and shoved it into the man's neck. He stood up and stretched the best he could and looked for an escape. Before he could make a move the room was filled with guards, he was surrounded.

"Really? Fucking again?" He threw the knife on the ground. "You guys are a pain in the ass."

One of the guards stepped forward. "C, come with us to your cell. If you resist us you will die."

He grinned at the guard. "All you had to do is ask."

* * *

Present

* * *

Chris rubbed his temples. He was sitting on his bed and had a headache. His memories from his past kept coming to him, reminding him that he was once a completely different person. He stood up and looked out the window, scanning the dead side of Piltover. Every building in sight was clearly abandoned, a lack of progress present in this side of the city. His mind went back to thinking of how he was just a few years ago. When he was the master thief and master assassin known only as "C". When he was C, he was cocky and invincible. Now he was Chris, he longer preferred initials, and he was no longer a one man army. He sighed, not sure which side of himself he preferred.

He made his way to Jinx's room, careful not to carelessly open the door again. He knocked and waiting for her response.

Nothing.

He knocked again and after a few seconds heard. "You can come in pretty boy." He opened the door and saw Jinx, now wearing a large T-Shirt and shorts. It was odd seeing her in such _normal_ clothes. She was sitting on her bed, her bad leg outward and he good leg tucked under it.

She looked up at him, noticing he was checking out her clothes. "What? I keep comfy clothes here in case anything like this happens." She pointed at her wrapped wound on her lower leg.

She didn't seem energetic like she usually was, she seemed a lot more calm. "Jinx, are you okay?"

She looked up at him. "What do you mean, pretty boy?"

"You just seem... I don't know, you don't seem like your usual energetic self."

"Sorry, I didn't sleep last night and I barely slept before that. I'm pooped."

Chris smiled at her. "I thought you didn't get tired?"

She pouted at him. "Shut your stupid mouth pretty boy!" She threw a pillow at him (semi-playfully).

He caught it, chuckling. "Alright, fine." He sat down next to her on her bed.

"I can't believe I let that stupid Hat Lady hit me." She sunk into the pillows behind her. "She's never hit me even once before."

Chris turned to her. "Hey, it's my fault. Don't beat yourself up."

She looked at him. "How was that your fault?"

"I could've stopped her somehow."

Jinx shook her head and scooted a little closer to him. "You saved me. You're not allowed to take the blame." She smile at him and smiled back.

"Well then, it's just Caitlyn's fault. What gives that bitch the right to even look at someone like you?"

Jinx nodded. "Yeah what gives her the right to loo-" She stopped at looked at Chris, confused. "Wait, what do you mean by someone like me?" She pinched him hard. "Are you trying to be mean?"

"Nonono!" He gasped at the pain in his arm. "Please stop pinching me!" She stopped and looked at him expectantly.

"So, what did you mean pretty boy?"

"Well uh, you know um..." He trailed off and she reached her hand into the air, threatening to pinch him again. "Someone as amazing as you!" He said without thinking.

Jinx put her hand down and looked at him, head cocked to the side. "Amazing?"

He expected her to agree immediately but the serene side of her he was talking to did no such thing.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "You're really amazing Jinx. I think so."

Her blank expression turned to a smile. "I'm gonna take a nap." She said. Chris started to get up but she grabbed his arm. "No, stay idiot." They shared a look and Chris laid down next to her. She pressed against his side and rested her head on his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her. They breathed in each other's scents and slowly drifted off into sleep during something quite rare among two psychopaths; a nice peaceful moment.

* * *

 _ **Alright thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Don't worry Jinx isn't gonna be like that all the time, mostly this chapter. She'll be obnoxious and loud by next chapter. There might be a lemon within the next couple chapters, just to warn you.**_

 _ **-Lance**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chris laid down in his cell. The inside of it consisted of a "bed", and decent toilet, and walls made of concrete. He stared at the ceiling, ignoring the pain all over his body from his encounter with the torturer a few days before. He wouldn't stay here, not for long anyway. He was going to escape, he just had to figure out how. He sat up and looked into the hallway outside of his cell.

It looked like a dungeon, and probably was. Almost all concrete with cells carved into the walls with metal bars keep the prisoners from escaping. He sighed, this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

Chris opened the door to Jinx's apartment, a bag of food on his back. She was lying down, back asleep even though they had woke up about a half an hour ago. He smiled at the sight of her. She was curled up in the middle of the bed, her shirt pulled up; revealing her toned stomach and the very bottom of her lacy bra.

It had been almost two weeks since she had been shot. They were getting low on food (turns out it was stolen some at a time) and they were both getting more bored by the day. Luckily though her wound was healing fast. She could already walk around with just a small limp.

He set the bag down on the table and gently walked over to Jinx. He poked her face a couple of times, she twitched but didn't wake up. He sighed and grabbed her thigh, somewhere he'd discovered is a sensitive spot for her. She immediately woke up and slapped my hand. "Perv." She muttered, slamming back against her bed, eyes still opened. "What do you want pretty boy?" She groaned.

"I brought food." He said. At the word food she sat up immediately and swung her legs around the side of the bed.

"Fuck yeah!" She stood up in a rush, ignoring her bad leg. She hugged Chris quickly. "You're the best!" She smiled widely and rushed over to the kitchen to inspect the bag. She brought everything out of it. Beef jerky and a couple of apples.

She turned to him with a pouting expression. "Seriously?" She wined.

"Sorry, that's all we have right now. I might go get more food today if I can."

She perked up. "Take me with you!" She shouted in excitement.

"You sure?" He looked at her leg. "You're a lot better but you're still not in mint condition."

"I hate mint." She stated and stood up, jumping up and down. "See? I can manage. There's like, no pain anymore I promise."

He was still hesitant. "I don't know Jinx, it's dangerous."

She pouted at him, then grew a grin. He didn't trust that grin.

He stalked towards him and leaned into his ear. "Please? Won't you let me go?" Her breath brushed against his ear, making him almost shiver. She put her hand high up on his thigh. "Pleeaassee?" She asked seductively, nearly moaning into his ear.

He shrank back from her and put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine! You can come with me."

A huge smile appeared on her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She walked back to the table. "It's so fucking boring around here!" She groaned. "I'm gonna die if I don't do something at least a little exciting."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Chris said, knowing all too well about being stuck somewhere dull and boring.

* * *

They made their way to the workshop and found clothes they could wear to try and blend in. They wanted to get as much food as possible, and to do that they needed to get rid of Piltover's finest. While Chris was looking over the plan and trying to figure out some backup plans, Jinx was setting up small explosions around the city to keep the cops busy. Once the button was pressed, the explosions were about a minutes apart and there were ten of them. Ten minutes to get the food and get out.

After everything was set up Chris entered the store with Jinx by his side. Jinx had a hood up, her red eyes practically glowing from behind the black. Chris, however, wasn't worried of someone knowing who he was and was dressed as normally as he could be. They explored the store and identified what food they wanted to grab. Chris pulled a gun from one of his back holsters and shot at the ceiling to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, look. We're gonna take some food if you don't mind." Everyone in the building turned to him, he pointed the gun around at all of them. "Get in the back room until I say otherwise." He started herding them all into a small room in the back of the store where they couldn't interrupt him or Jinx.

He turned to Jinx. "Hit it." She took the hood down and flashed an excited smile. She pressed the button and we heard a soft explosive sound in the distance. They quickly grabbed whatever the could, putting the food into their large backpacks they had brought. By the time their bags were full there had been five explosions. Five minutes.

"Let's get out of here!" He shouted, grabbing Jinx by the hand. She didn't argue, just followed giggling her head off. He pointed the gun at anyone in his way, warning them to get out of the way. They ran into an alley to catch their breath, they were right on schedule.

Before they could start running again something crashed onto the ground in front of them, a man.

"They call me the defender of Piltover." The man spoke in a cocky voice. Chris realized before long who it was, Jayce.

"Fuck." He said under his breath. This was not part of the plan. He took his backpack off, as did Jinx. They kicked the bags away from them and braced themselves.

Jayce grinned at them and shot a ball of energy at them, Chris jumped over it and Jinx dodged to the side. They both rushed forward and Jayce switched his cannon to a hammer, getting ready for close combat. Chris rushed at him, sliding on his knees to go under the swing of his hammer. He popped up to uppercut him, delivering the blow and follow up knee to the stomach. Chris jumped away as Jayce recovered, ready to swing again. Jayce advanced towards Chris, about to make contact with his hammer when Jinx landed a shot with her zap gun right on Jayce's chest. Chris tackled him to the ground a punched him in the face until he knew Jayce wasn't getting up for a while.

He grabbed Jinx's hand again and rushed towards their route home but were interrupted again.

"Hello loves." A accented voice greeted from behind them.

Jinx turned to glare at her but Chris didn't face her. He didn't want to look at her this close up.

"Get the fuck out of here Hat Lady!" Jinx shot her zap gun again and Cait swiftly dodged it, advancing towards Jinx. Jinx lost her balance and Cait wound up her arm, ready to deliver a right hook across Jinx's face; but the hit didn't land. Chris had jumped in front of Jinx and grabbed Cait's fist, stopping the punch. He stared into Cait's eyes, his eyes full of hate.

Cait's jaw dropped. "C?"

At the sound of nickname he twisted Cait's armed and punched her dead in the nose. She recovered fast enough to block his next punch and deliver a counter jab to his side. They repeatedly threw blows at each other, both of them blocking every attack.

Chris dashed forward, hitting her in the chest with his shoulder. "Burn in hell." He said in a monotone voice as he followed up with hard punch to the jaw with enough force to make her fall.

"See you there, old friend." She muttered bitterly as he walked away from her. He grabbed their bags, gave Jinx hers and rushed off with her to get home, this time uninterrupted.

When they arrived at the apartments Chris' mood was brightened. He was home now, with Jinx and nowhere near Caitlyn. They threw the bags onto the table and looked at all the food they got, happily sorting it and eating just a bit. Though their eyes were adjusted to the dark, Chris decided to light the candles spread around the apartment.

"I'm gonna bring most of that stuff to the workshop in the morning, alright?"

"Yeah, don't think I'd really like rotten meat all that much." She called from the kitchen, she stored what she could in the cupboards so they didn't have to run to the warehouse too often. Chris took whatever meat that needed to be refrigerated and salted it to keep it fresh until morning.

They both finished their tasks and laid down and on the bed, relaxed.

"That was pretty crazy." Chris breathed.

"Yeah, almost as crazy as I am."

Chris turned to her and smiled. "Not sure that's possible."

She grinned, learning to take a joke sometimes.

"I feel like we should celebrate or something." She said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked, genuinely confused.

All she did was smile and bite her lip.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will just be a lemon so skip it if you'd like. The chapter after the lemon will give some insight on the whole Cait and Chris thing I promise. Also I know her leg wouldn't have healed that fast IRL but whatever.**_

 _ **-Lance**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is only a lemon, skip it if you don't have interest in it.**_

 _ **Sexual Content ahead.**_

* * *

She bit her lip at Chris and smiled. "Want me to show you what I had in mind?" She asked, seeming really excited. She was still wearing the outfit from the robbery, a tight purple hoodie and matching short-shorts that were just as tight. She looked up at him with a certain wild look in her eye. He didn't know what to think.

"Uh sure." He smiled back her, still confused of the situation.

"Come here pretty boy." She said, her voice having a new soft tone to it.

He broke a sweat, was this what he thought it was?

"Come onn." She crawled towards him on the bed and grinned. She pressed her lips against his and pressed her hand against his chest and he put his hands on her back. She moaned into his mouth and he instinctively pulled her closer. They continued kissing, getting more and more heated as they continued, the sound of their lips filling the room. She broke the kiss and pushed Chris down, straddling him.

"Get ready pretty boy, this is about to be the best night of your life."

She leaned down and kissed him again, this time putting her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance inside of their mouths and Jinx moaned, turning Chris on even more. She started to grind her hips against his, rubbing against his already partially hard cock. He groaned into her mouth and started to feel around her body, grabbing onto her thighs.

She squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her thighs, now grinding against him more intensely. He moved his hands up to her ass, squeezing it hard. It was soft and he could squeeze it without much resistance. Jinx continued to moan into his mouth, now getting louder. They both smiled as they kissed, grinding on each other and touching each other everywhere they could.

Jinx broke the kiss again and took off the hoodie to reveal the familiar lace purple bra underneath. Covering her modest breasts. He immediately unhooked her bra, desperately wanting to see what was underneath. He removed the bra and threw it across the room. Her breasts weren't big, but they were much bigger than he though they'd be. A solid B cup. He sat up, Jinx still in his lap, and put his mouth on her breasts. He sucked on her nipples, making her moan louder than before. He kept it up, switching nipples and nibbling on them both, while Jinx was grinding on him even more intensely.

She took his shirt off in one swift motion and started to feel all around his toned and defined body. He continued to grab her ass as he played with her breasts, pressing her hips even more closely against his.

"God Chris! Please more!" She begged, he'd never heard her like this. He loved the pleading, begging sound in her voice. She wanted him, needed him. He needed her too. He pushed her off of his lap and onto her back. He undid his belt as well as hers and took off his pants before pulling her shorts down her legs.

He opened her legs and started to crawl close to her, kissing her thighs. He kept going farther and farther up kissing her thighs as much as he could and driving her even more crazy.

"Look how wet you are." He whispered into her ear, hovering over now so he could kiss her neck and rub his fingers against her soaked panties.

Through the pleasure and moaning she pouted at him and shoved him onto his back. "You do _not_ get to tease me pretty boy." She said, pulling off his boxers with a couple of tugs. She grabbed his fully erect cock and stroked it up and down.

"I love your cock, it's _so_ big." She said said seductively. It was her turn to drive him crazy. She continued stroking it before she started to lick it as well, earning groans of pleasure from Chris.

She looked him in the eye grinned at him. Without warning she shoved his cock into her mouth and down her throat. He let out a loud moan that he couldn't control.

"Oh my god Jinx."

She bobbed her head on his cock, running her mouth up and down his shaft. She moaned while his cock was in her mouth, the vibrations sending shivers through Chris. She continued moving her mouth up and down his cock, now pumping it with her hands as well, paying more attention to the tip.

"Jinx- I'm gonna cum." He let out in a moan.

Jinx sped up, no mercy. She felt his dick start to quiver and shoved it as far down her throat as it would go. He let out a long loud moan as he shot his seed into her throat. Jinx choked on his cum and his cock. She took her mouth off of his cock with a wet pop sound and smiled at him.

"Feel good pretty boy?"

Chris grabbed her and got on top of her without warning, kissing her roughly and rubbing his finger against her soaked panties, wanting nothing but for them to come off. He made his own wish come true, pulling her panties down and throwing them along with the rest of their clothes. He slipped one finger at a time inside, curling them and thrusting in and out of her soaking wet pussy.

Jinx was moaning louder than he'd ever heard her. He kissed her to silence her a bit, she just moaned loudly into his mouth. With his other hand he started playing with her breasts again, as well as kissing her neck. He managed to find a good rhythm and Jinx started to thrust against his fingers desperately.

"Chris please! I want you inside of me!"

"Beg." He growled into her ear as he sped up his pace.

"Please Chris! Oh my god I want your cock so bad!" She screamed.

"You're close aren't you?"

"God!" She moaned into his ear. "Yes!"

He got his hands off of her and she let out a sigh of relief, too soon. He grabbed her thighs hard and brought her dripping pussy to his mouth. He used his tongue to thrust in and out of her pussy, tasting her as much as he could. She screamed even more.

"Please I'm so close!"

He kept going, adding a couple of fingers as well. He felt her tense up and knew it was only a few seconds. He went a fast as he could until she screamed and he felt her juices rush onto his tongue, he tried to taste all of it he could. When there wasn't anymore for him he grabbed her hips, not letting her recover.

"Let me see that amazing ass of yours." He said as he turned her around and put her on her hands and knees. He smacked her round perfect ass, it was a perfect bubble butt. He pressed his dick against her entrance, rubbing against it. She begged him again to be inside of her and he did as he was asked.

He thrusted hard into her, making her moan loud. He started to go in and out at a steady rhythm, occasionally spanking her ass to earn a yelp of surprise. The room was filled with nothing but Jinx's moans and the wet sound of slapping flesh. He pulled out of Jinx and she turned to him, pushing him back onto his back. She straddled him again and looked him in the eyes as she started to ride his cock wildly.

She planted her hands on his chest and he did the same to her, grabbing and groping at her breasts. Before long she got off of him only turn around and ride him with her ass facing him, taking note of how much her loved her ass. She started to bounce her ass up and down on his cock, doing all the work while he felt the pleasure, letting out little groans and sigh of pleasure. He was mesmerized watching her ass bounce on his cock, watching it jiggle.

She got up and leaned over him, grinning. She leaned into his ear.

"Now fuck the shit out of me." She moaned into his ear, licking his ear. "Don't hold back."

He grabbed her and slammed her onto her back, getting on top of her and making her spread her legs. He inserted himself into her and started thrusting into her forcefully.

"Harder!" She screamed.

He let go of all his restraints, he starting thrusting so hard he felt he might break the bed, each thrust made them both sink so deep into the mattress. She kept moaning his name and stuck her nails into his back. He ignored the pain and continued fucking her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Jinx I'm close!"

"Me too!"

He somehow went even fast and she screamed even louder as they both reached their climax. He thrust as deep as he could into her and shot his seed inside of her, filling her with warmth. They came in unison and screamed each other's names.

He pulled out of her and they collapsed next to each other on the bed.

"You really are fun pretty boy." She breathed, curling up next to him. "That's the most fun I've ever had."

"Ditto." He agreed, pulling her tightly against him. He pulled the blanket over both of them and they slowly drifted off into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter is gonna focus a lot of development with basically everyone. I promise you though that the deadly duo is gonna cause some chaos soon enough. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Chris stared at the wall in front of him, back pressed against the cold pavement that made up his cell. His eyes traced the cracks and scrapes on the wall in front of him, trying to give his mind something to do. It had been at least two weeks since his incident with the torturer and he had barely seen another person other than the occasional guard bringing him food and small amounts of water.

He tensed up as he heard footsteps coming down the hall towards his cell, he was one of the only prisoners so the chance that they were coming for him wasn't slim. He had learned over the years how to time things easily, and it definitely wasn't the time he was fed.

He dropped his legs to the ground and sat up, staring eagerly at the bars blocking off his cell. Before long a figure came into his view, the last person he was expecting. A girl he had come to know as Morgan, someone he had worked with frequently as of late. Someone he had even formed a bit of a fling with.

His heart lit up immediately, hope formed and filled him up at the sight of her. He sprang up, rushing to the bars of his cell and grabbing onto them.

"Morgan! I'm so happy to see you, are you here to break me out?" He asked, his voice filled with joy. Morgan just looked at him with a sad expression; confusing Chris.

He jumped as he heard a laugh a few feet away, someone else approaching the cell. "Her name isn't Morgan, kid." He sneered. It was the man from the museum, the one who had brought him in.

His stomach dropped. "What're you talking about?" He turned to Morgan. "Morgan?" He had never sounded so pathetic in his life.

"Her name's Caitlyn. The sheriff of Piltover." He grinned at him. "She's the one who baited you to the museum."

He couldn't stop his jaw from literally dropping from the shock. How could she do that to him? He actually trusted her. He never trusted anyone in his business, how could he be so foolish? He backed away from the bars and stared at them, still in shock.

"C-"

"No!" He yelled. "Don't saying anything to me." His voice lowered.

"Just thought I'd make you watch me pay your girlfriend here for taking you down. Couldn't have done it without her months of undercover work." He looked at her with pride. Chris just glared at her in hate. Caitlyn couldn't even look at him. She took the money from the man and walked away, casting one last look at Chris.

"I hope you both burn in hell." He growled, falling back onto his "bed". "I can't wait to meet you there and tear you a new one."

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

Chris woke up in the best way he thought possible, with a naked Jinx pressed against him. She was sleeping, one of the only times she wasn't constantly moving. He smiled as he watched her in a peaceful state and cherished it. He knew it was only a matter of time before she woke up and started driving him crazy again.

He wrapped his arms around waist and cherished the feeling of her skin on his. He felt her start to stir and loosened his grip a bit. She opened her eyes and turned to him, grinning immediately. She kissed him, giving his bottom lip a light bite.

"Morning pretty boy." She greeted happily. She sprang out of bed and started gathering clothes. She wore her previous outfit from last night, her usual outfit was at the warehouse. He watched her with a smile as she started to get dressed, soaking in every bit of her body he could. After a minute or two he got up as well and got dressed quickly.

He walked up to her as she started getting food to satisfy her never-ending appetite and smacked her ass as he joined her.

She squeaked at his sudden gesture. "Watch it!" She turned to him pouting. "If aren't careful I'm gonna blow you up!" She pointed at him, jabbing his chest.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay!" He chuckled. They sat down and ate their breakfast. He finished quickly so he could run to the warehouse to put the food away and get Jinx's usually clothes, even if he preferred her current outfit.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Seven days, one week. One week since Caitlyn had been paid and he was ready to escape this place. He had worked out a way in his head and it was time to act. He'd rather go down swinging than be locked up in a place like this until he shriveled up and died. He took a deep breath as the guard approached with his food and zoned out all thoughts that weren't important.

The guard approached the bars and saw Chris just standing in his cell, looking at him without a care in the world. He had figured out that this guard had quite the temper and didn't think very often. He was the key to his escape for sure.

He kept staring at the guard who was quickly annoyed.

"The fuck are you looking at kid?" He slammed his fist against the cell bars.

Chris added a cheeky grin to his look, which was enough to set the guard off.

"Alright you better back the fuck up before I get in there and beat you to a pulp!" He shouted, spit flying from his large mouth. Chris took a step forward, the opposite of what was asked of him.

The guard glared at him and reached for his keys. "Alright that's it you're dead meat!" He shouted as he opened the cell violently, stepping towards Chris angrily only to be kneed in the stomach and slammed on the back shortly after.

Chris kicked the man hard to make sure he was out and bolted out of the cell. He turned a quick corner and was face to face with two guards, swords in hand. They charged him immediately, Chris grabbed the wrist of the first after dodging to the side to avoid the blade. He twisted the wrist hard enough for the guard to drop his sword, Chris catching it and blocking a swing from the other guard. He quickly slashed the second guard across the chest and the first in the throat.

He took off, trying to guess where the exit might be. He turned a corner and was faced with three more guards. He delivered killing blows to all three of them as they tried to rush him one at a time. Blood stained his clothes as he continued to run madly throughout the prison searching for an exit.

After a few more turns he managed to find what he had been searching for this whole time. The exit. The problem was, there were also around twenty guards between him and the exit. He sighed, and dropped his weapons; knowing they still wouldn't kill him.

At least now he knew where the exit was.

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

"So I was thinking" Chris started as he entered Jinx's room. Jinx turned to look at him from her food. "We need to do some huge."

Jinx tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"We need to blow something up or break something huge. Bigger than ever." She grinned at him.

"Are you saying you're finally gonna throw caution to the wind and be even more fun?" She jumped in the air excitedly.

"More or less." He said, smiling at her.

She ran towards him and nearly tackled him, hugging him tightly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She shouted happily. "What did you have in mind pretty boy?" She asked, pulling away a bit so she could look up at him, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"We should destroy the city."

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry if this chapter was a little anti-climatic but the next one will be the start of what you've all been waiting for. I'm really glad to see some of the people that have read this story since I started it are still here and I appreciate that you're still reading it. See you soon!**_

 _ **-Lance**_


	8. Chapter 8

" _Really?"_ Jinx smiled widely at Chris, clearly very excited. She kissed him hard. "You are seriously the best pretty boy." She kissed him again. " _The_ best."

"You're pretty great too Jinx." He smiled at her. "So, do you have what we need to pull this off?"

"Oh yes, I need to show you something!" She grabbed his hand and they made their way to the warehouse.

* * *

Jinx grabbed a handle and slid open a massive door, she struggled with the weight but Chris knew he'd get an earful if he tried to help her. He watched as she revealed what was behind the door. When he could see inside he was in awe.

"This, is my ultimate stash." She smiled brightly in pride at her collection.

Inside was hundreds if not thousands of pounds of explosives, ammo, guns, and everything you'd need to destroy the city. It was absolutely perfect.

"This is absolutely amazing, Jinx." He stared, entranced by the sight. They could destroy even more than Piltover with all of this. "How did you get all of this?"

"That is for me to know, and you to not know." She winked at him. He decided not to argue and just accept it.

"You're gonna be mad at me, but I wanna make a plan with all of this." He said, looking over everything to try and figure out a strategy.

She sighed loudly. "Seriously? And I thought you were finally being _really_ fun." She sank in disappointment.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her head. "I'll make it really loose okay? Not a big strict plan I promise." She looked up and him and smiled.

"Okay!"

Chris started to think of a battle strategy. A way he could destroy the city without a lot of issues. He'd have to find a way to distract Piltover's finest if they wanted to get very far. Jayce, too. Or, they could just blow them up...

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Two years. Two years in the prison had passed. Chris had lost most of who he was already. Over time his cockiness dissolved and so did the rest of his personality. He simply stared at the ceiling or wall everyday unless it was a special day. On the special days, which were typically four or five days of the week, he would be tortured for hours. They had managed to break him. He no longer had a desire to escape, just to stop this madness.

He tried countless times to escape at first, but they quickly started to punish him immensely for it. Constant torturing, him being deprived of food. It was a mystery to him why he was still alive, what they could possibly gain from keeping him alive.

He was broken, ashamed, and empty.

But it wasn't the end for him. Not even close.

He stared at the wall of his cell, his favorite and only pass time, when someone appeared out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't a guard or soldier, it was someone he knew.

He sat there for a minute staring blankly at the familiar man before his brain processed what was happening and he got up, rushing for the bars.

"Alex!" He cried out, his voice dry and quiet from the lack of speaking. "What're you doing here?" He asked uncertainly, remembering the incident with Cait.

"I'm here to break you out man." He explained quickly. "Come on." He grabbed a laser blade from his bad on his side and cut at the bars, not taking time for precision.

Once he cut a hole large enough for Chris to make it through Chris joined him. They started to sprint through the halls, everything happening so fast. Chris smiled and cried out of joy as he sprinted.

He was finally going to leave.

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

"Alright Jinx, we're gonna go a little at a time alright?" He confirmed with her, looking at her hopefully. Their plan was to spend time every night destroying the city and getting rid of Piltover's finest until they had time for a grand finale.

Jinx nodded hesitantly, clearly wanting to just blow everything up right here right now. He smiled at her in thanks and they ran, moving along the alleyways quickly. They had backpacks filled with as much equipment as they needed. It was time to start wreaking havoc and he couldn't have been more excited.

Chris grabbed a grenade launcher and some of its ammo out of his bag, running with it in his arms. Jinx ran with Fishbones on her shoulder. They were hitting the southern side of the city tonight, not too far off from the apartments but still a safe distance. If all went to plan, there wouldn't be single building standing in the area of the city, maybe one.

They both grabbed C-4 and placed on building after building as they ran through the alley ways, Jinx giggling in excitement as they prepared their show. After planting plenty of C-4 it was time to begin. Chris gave Jinx a nod to signal she could do as she pleased. Jinx grinned wickedly and ran off shooting rockets in every direction. Light from the explosions gently lit up the city and gave it a nice glow. As Jinx shot rockets off he squeezed the trigger of the C-4 and watched as so many buildings crashed to the ground at once, creating a bright huge light from the source.

He joined Jinx in laughter as he watched the chaos unfold. This was utterly amazing.

He saw a blue light to his left and instinctively jumped back. A ball of light flew past him and he looked for the source. Sure enough, Jayce had found them and was looking for a rematch. He grinned, looking forward to the fight.

Chris ran at him, jumping from side to side to avoid his cannon fire. He switched to the hammer and Chris smoothly dodged as he slammed it down in his direction. Chris kneed Jayce in the chest while his guard was down and delivered a blow to the face.

Jayce recovered and pushed him back with the handle of his hammer before managing to hit him in the side with the hammer. Chris, wind knocked out of him, rolled to the side to avoid another swing and jumped back up onto his feet.

"Fuck off hero, you're annoying me." Chris spat angrily. He charged at Jayce, only to get hit lightly with the hammer.

"I have to stop you, you psychopath!" He shouted, advancing towards Chris. He swiftly dodged his hammer and hit him in return. landing most of his blows.

They both breathed heavily, it was stalemate and Chris was getting annoyed. He reached for his holster and pulled out a handgun. He shot at Jayce, nicking his arm and drawing blood. Jayce winced but kept up his defense. Chris advanced, kicking at him only to be blocked by his hammer. He shot at him again, hitting him in the shoulder this time, same arm he nicked. Chris targeted that arm, twisting it and making sure Jayce wouldn't have much use for it.

As their fight went on they approached a small cliff, the end of the hill they were on top of. Chris kicked at his feet, putting Jayce off balance, and shoved him off of the hill. He rolled and landed below and crawled into the building at the base of the hill. Chris smirked and grabbed the grenade launched, shooting continuously at it until the building finally collapsed onto itself.

He smirked in satisfaction and turned to see the impressive work Jinx had accomplished. He heard the sounds of cop-bots and knew he didn't have the fight in him. He called for Jinx and the two of them retreated, most of the building behind them was rubble; they had accomplished their mission.

* * *

 ** _I figured since I took so long to release this chapter, I'd throw in another lemon for those of you who read them. So lemon warning ahead, adult content._**

* * *

Chris and Jinx skid to a halt in the entrance to the apartments, panting. They had sprinted home, making sure no one followed them by taking time-consuming detours. Chris sat down on the couch in the lobby, Jinx joined him and leaned into him, equally exhausted. They stayed like that for a while, just resting and enjoying the contact with one another. Eventually Jinx stood up, stretching.

She turned to Chris with a grin, a familiar one.

"What is it Jinx?" He asked the mischievous girl in front of him.

"Well pretty boy," She leaned in, pressing her lips against his ear. "I was hoping you could fuck me." She lightly bit his ear after speaking.

Chris said nothing but stood up, looking down at her. He grabbed her face and brought her lips to his. They started making out passionately,running each other's hands across their bodies. Chris aggressively grabbed her ass and she moaned into his mouth, their tongues now battling inside of their mouths.

Chris took Jinx's top off and her bra quickly followed, revealing her modest breasts. He started to suck on them, making her moan loudly as she worked on his belt. He grabbed her ass as he sucked on her nipples, increasing the volumes of her moans. She managed to undo his belt, pulling it off and pulling his pants and boxers down. She pulled away from his lips as she got onto her knees, grabbing onto his now erect cock.

She pumped her hand up and down his shaft at first, earning groans from him. She suddenly put his cock into her mouth and down her throat without warning, making him moan loudly in surprise. She ran her mouth up and down his shaft, making sure he went as far down her throat as she could manage. She stroked his cock simultaneously and moaned, the vibrations adding to the sensation.

He grabbed her head and forced himself even farther down her throat, making her audibly choke. He face fucked her until he moaned loudly and filled her mouth with his cum. She looked him in the eye as she swallowed it and grinned. She squeaked in surprise as he picked her up roughly and threw her onto the couch. He kissed her passionately as he took off her pants and panties at the same time. He grabbed her thighs and spread them, shoving his head between her legs. He started to eat her out, using his tongue to hit all of the right places. She moaned his name loudly and grabbed his hair, pushing his head further between her legs.

He continued to eat her out, savoring the taste of her dripping pussy and making sure to use his tongue swiftly and effectively. He kept it up, making her moan and moan louder than before. Eventually though, he had enough and wanted to feel inside of her.

He climbed on top of her and roughly pressed his lips against hers. He lined up his cock, inserting it into her as he grabbed her legs and stood up. Jinx moaned and grabbed onto him, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He pressed her body against a wall, her legs still around him. He started to thrust into her rapidly, making her moan loudly and repeatedly. He kept slamming into her, kissing and sucking on her neck to make her feel even better.

The entire time he gripped her ass to hold her up and to feel his hands against her smooth round ass. He pushed her waist towards his, making sure he got as deep as he could.

"Oh my god! I'm so close!" Jinx screamed digging her nails into his back.

"So am I!" Chris admitted.

Chris started to thrust into her even fast and harder, trying to overwhelm them both before their climax.

They both screamed each others name loudly as they reached climax. Jinx came, her pussy tightening around his dick. That was enough for Chris to reach his limit, they came in unison and moaned loudly.

They breathed heavily, Jinx still wrapped around Chris. As they recovered from what had just happened. They kissed one last time before separating and going to Jinx's room to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Sorry if that chapter seemed a little fast and rushed. I wrote this really late at night. I know the lemon wasn't as good as the last one but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think so far or if you have any suggestions for the last few chapters coming up.**_

 _ **-Lance**_


End file.
